


Level of Concern

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Sonny Carisi, Barisi Prompt Bingo, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Professor Rafael Barba, Quarantine, Self Isolation, So Married, barisi bingo, slight germphobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Rafael needs to go to his office to grab some things. Sonny, being the slight germaphobe he is, doesn’t love that idea when a pandemic is going on.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Level of Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the measles episode the other day and my brain really started to wonder how our favorite germophobe is holding up in this pandemic... so I wrote this lol. Does this prompt get me closer to a bingo? Absolutely not because it is not on any row I need but I just had to do it haha
> 
> Title taken from the song Level of Concern by Twenty One Pilots. It’s a pretty good song to get you through this crazy time and I was listening to it non stop as I wrote this.

“I can’t allow this,” Sonny said, looking at his husband like he had just said something utterly ridiculous.

“You can’t allow this? If I remember correctly you aren’t my keeper” Rafael snapped back obviously a little ticked by Sonny’s response.

Sonny sighed and shook his head “you know that’s not how I meant it Rafi... I’m just... god... I’m just so freaked out okay”. 

Rafael took a deep breath and pinched his nose before flopping down next to Sonny on the couch “yeah I know... you’re just overly worried”. He placed a hand on Sonny’s knee and squeezed “but I’ll be fine”.

Sonny laid his head on Rafael’s shoulder “I know, but what if you aren’t? What if you get sick? Or what if you don’t get sick but I get sick? And what if neither of us get sick but we’re carriers and we pass it to miss Redwine down the hall. I mean I know we’re both decently young and healthy but that doesn’t really matter. We could die and I don’t want that to happen”. 

Rafael leaned his face into Sonny’s un-gelled hair and kissed him to stop his rambling “you worry too much sunshine”. 

Sonny slightly grunted/whined as he buried his head deeper into Rafael’s shoulder.

Rafael chuckled at his partner’s child-like behavior “I have to go to the office. I can’t do my work without my paperwork. So how are we going to go about this in a way that will make you as relaxed as possible”.

Sonny shrugged “you could just not go?” he mumbled into Rafael’s shoulder.

Rafael huffed out a laugh “as I said I need my paperwork so sadly that’s not an option”. 

Sonny frowned “well then I don’t see a way that this will work”.

Rafael sat for a moment in thought “well let’s break this down. Your first problem is that I can’t drive. I would normally take the subway, but I know public transportation is out of the question, right?”

Sonny nodded “there is no way in hell that I’m letting you go down into that germ death trap”.

Rafael hummed in agreement “and I know you don’t want me ubering because you don’t trust others. So how about you drive me? Campus is closed so we don’t have to worry about parking. You could even drop me off at the door. Doing that would cut down my contact with the outside world to just people in my building”.

Sonny let the idea sit for a moment before shrugging and nodding “I guess that could work”.

Rafael let out a small happy sigh “and with campus being closed barely anyone will be there so you can relax on that end to. Look at us making progress”. 

Sonny huffed out a laugh “so if I let you out basically at the door you’ll just run in and grab the things you need and get back to the car?”. 

Rafael nodded “shouldn’t take more than five minutes tops”.

Sonny sighed in slight defeat “I guess that’s not so bad but you have to wear your mask”.

Rafael nodded largely “of course, and I’ll also put on gloves as soon as I get out of the car and I’ll even change them when I get to my office so I won’t cross contaminate my office. And when I get back to the car I’ll throw them away so I won’t get germs in the car”.

Sonny sat up and gave Rafael a nervous but accepting smile “that sounds like the safest way I guess”.

Rafael leaned in and kissed Sonny softly “and I’ll even take a shower after we get back so you won’t have to be worried about touching me”. 

Sonny smiled a more relieved smile “thanks and I know I might be a little crazy about this but I just love you so much and I don’t want anything to happen to you”.

Rafael cupped Sonny’s face and kissed him like his life depended on it. “I know you’re just worried. You’re a little germophobic and that’s okay I’m used to it. Remember when you thought you had the measles?”. 

Sonny rolled his eyes at the memory “yeah I remember. You called me an idiot”.

Rafael laughed at the memory “yes I did, but I also took your temperature just to put your mind at ease which is what I’m trying to do now”. He grabbed Sonny’s hand and rubbed it with his thumb “I love you so much and I’m worried about this covid thing too but I’m not going to let you worry yourself into a panic attack or anything over it. We’ll go out and we’ll be super safe about it which is why we have a plan in the first place”. 

Sonny brought up their joined hands and kissed them “I’m sorry I’m such a worrier”.

Rafael leaned down and kissed their hands just like Sonny had done “don’t be sorry. I love you so much and I’m just as worried as you. This whole time I’ve been thinking of ways for you to disinfect my paperwork without smudging it to hell”.

Sonny threw back his head and laughed “even I’m not that crazy”. 

Rafael sent a light glare at his husband “yes you are”. He leaned over and kissed him again “which is why I love you so much. Also, you’re just mad I thought about it first”.

Sonny pushed Rafael away from him into the couch bringing a laugh out of both men “go get your mask and gloves your office awaits”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want @MollyKillers


End file.
